


湖底安眠

by AnnLin



Series: 譬如朝露 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 献给永远十九岁的雷古勒斯 阿克图卢斯 布莱克
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: 譬如朝露 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953646
Kudos: 18





	湖底安眠

**Author's Note:**

> 主角雷古勒斯 布莱克，第二人称  
> 将雷古勒斯的去世时间设定为1980年（家谱中为1979）  
> 全文8k已完结

一九六一年，你出生在英国一个古老的巫师家族。这个家族的巫师血统可追溯至中世纪，“永远纯洁”的格言被镌刻在家谱与无数装饰品上。

你有一个大你两岁的哥哥。说起你这个哥哥啊，那可真是累累罪行罄竹难书。小天狼星 布莱克是家中百年难遇的调皮捣蛋鬼才。每次沃尔布加对着你叹气的时候，你都知道她又想起那个和你面容相似的不走正路的长子了。

作为来自古老巫师家族的纯血统，布莱克们一如既往地崇尚血统，排斥麻瓜。不过你们自诩高贵，不屑于将这种厌恶宣之于口。你们生存在这种微妙的平衡之中，整个巫师界也生存在这种微妙的平衡中，直至天平逐渐倾斜向另一端。

混血巫师甚至麻瓜出身的巫师慢慢占据巫师界的重要位置，昔日站在金字塔塔尖的纯血统们正在逐渐失去他们的地位。你的家族和与你们相熟的纯血统们日渐不安。而有一个人的出现让你们看到了一线希望。

那个人自称伏地魔。他对时事的见解是那么的精到独特，他对那些真正的巫师后裔岌岌可危的处境表示深切的担忧，他对那些对未来抱有侥幸的纯血统们嗤之以鼻。很快，纯血统们就被他吸引、聚集在他的身边，布莱克们亦然。

你的哥哥小天狼星是个例外。他一直以来都是个例外。他不喜欢乖乖地坐在椅子上好好吃饭，不喜欢卑躬屈膝总爱幻想着把头钉在墙上的小精灵，不喜欢对他不满冲他神经质般大嚷大叫的妈妈。每当这时候，你都会感到十分地无力。

你觉得他们都没有什么错。你知道沃尔布加是希望小天狼星听话一点，希望他走上纯血统们应该走上的正途；你也知道小天狼星讨厌纯血统们的装腔作势，讨厌他们血液中的残忍与自命不凡。小天狼星问你你的看法，你支支吾吾地说不上来。

“软弱的蠢蛋。”小天狼星轻蔑地说。

你觉得委屈，你想哭，可你忍着不想在小天狼星面前发作。被这么叫已经够丢脸的了。难道你还要更丢脸吗？

很快，你找到了一个绝妙的倾听者，家里的小精灵克利切。克利切永远不会违抗你的命令，永远不会对你说的话提出质疑，永远不会叫你“软弱的蠢蛋”。这一刻，你无比地感谢束缚着家养小精灵的种族魔法，可同时，心里又有一点点地别扭。你隐约感觉到这是不对的，可立刻想起了别人家的小精灵——那些把耳朵夹进烤箱的、自己撞墙的，永远伤痕累累的。你看着眼前的克利切，穿戴整齐，伤口也几乎要愈合了。别人的恶行与你有限的善意暂时安抚了你的良心，抹平了你内心的不安。

你的童年就在家中愈演愈烈的分歧、小天狼星的调皮捣蛋、沃尔布加的咒骂尖叫中度过。不过，你也有过很好的时光——你记得幼时沃尔布加轻柔的摇篮曲，记得小天狼星给你亲手做的生日礼物，记得父亲对你的赞赏，记得堂姐们对你的爱护，记得那个总是认真倾听但总也听不懂的小精灵。

你记得客厅里滴滴答答走着的钟表，记得深绿挂毯上的每一根金线，记得厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，记得凝着烛泪的水晶吊灯，记得小精灵的绝妙手艺，记得温暖的被子与枕头。

“我是幸福的。”你对自己说。是啊，即使生活中有那么多的不如意，可你依旧拥有那么多。

在你九岁的时候，小天狼星年满十一岁，去了霍格沃茨。那一天，他被分去了格兰芬多，沃尔布加勃然大怒。她在客厅里高声尖叫，完全没有了平日里精心维护的贵妇模样。你吓坏了，跌跌撞撞地跑回了自己的房间，关上门，把自己裹在被子里，捂着耳朵，一边背着书上的咒语，一边尽力忽略楼下的喧嚣。

过了很久，有人轻轻扯开蒙在你头上的被子，递过来一张手帕。你小心翼翼地睁眼，发现是克利切。你接过手帕把脸上的眼泪擦干，走下床抱住了小精灵。你感觉到了小精灵的僵硬，轻轻拍了拍它的后背以示安慰。你把头埋在它的肩膀上，以这种方式获得重新站起来的力量。

“一个依赖于小精灵的巫师，多么可笑啊。”一个声音在你心中一闪而过。

在这之后的两年，你过得胆战心惊。你害怕霍格沃茨的来信，因为那大多都是负面消息。你的堂姐们在霍格沃茨，替沃尔布加看着格兰芬多的小天狼星，一有点风吹草动家里就会得到消息。渐渐的，你厌倦了在沃尔布加面前替小天狼星开脱。

为什么她明明有一个更加听话的儿子，却总是把视线放在那个整天调皮捣蛋的儿子身上呢？为什么明明你可以做得更好更出色，她心心念念的却总是她口中的那个“孽子”呢？为什么明明你更加渴望母亲的关注与爱，得到的却总是忽视与理所应当呢？

两年的时间不过是一眨眼的功夫。这两年来，你和小天狼星的关系冷淡了不少。你气愤于他吸引了母亲的全部注意，嫉妒于母亲对他无限的容忍，同情于他总遭到母亲的斥骂，心疼于他在家中的不被理解。

是啊，你不忍心伤害他们其中的任何一个，无论是软弱的父亲、还是偏执的母亲，无论是叛逆的哥哥、还是卑躬屈膝的小精灵。你有一个幼稚、平凡、却很实际的愿望——你希望所有人都好好的。

终于，你也去了霍格沃茨。临行前，沃尔布加望着你。她伸手摸了摸你的脑袋，让已经十一岁的你有点不好意思，可你没有躲开。秋日的空气渐凉，你坐在火车包厢里看着她的身影渐远，知道你辜负不了她，也不能辜负她。

你如愿进了斯莱特林。

你的勤奋、聪颖、礼貌很快为你赢得了所有老师的喜爱。曾经有一两个不知深浅的麻瓜同学试着接近你，都被你拒绝了。你的脸上带着如此明显的冷淡厌倦，而它成功驱逐了所有的混血与麻瓜出身。

你的身边只有纯血统们。小天狼星曾经对你的交友圈提出过异议，却被你堵了回去。小天狼星没再说什么，因为他最好的朋友也是个纯血统。

升入二年级时，你最小的堂姐纳西莎也毕业了。你对小天狼星在学校的“恶行”视而不见，在给家中写信时只字不提。你对那个站在昏暗客厅里尖叫咒骂的沃尔布加有着本能的恐惧，光是想想这个场景就能让你感到深深地不安。

但你的善意并没有得到小天狼星的认可。他怪声怪气地称呼你为“妈妈的乖宝宝”，让你忍无可忍地丢出一个恶咒。小天狼星和他身边的伙伴都被你的惊人之举吓呆了。小天狼星毫不在意身上的恶咒，在你去医院探望他时大方地表示这件事让他对你刮目相看。他友善地想要拍拍你的肩膀，可刚刚吃了一个紧闭的你皱着眉头躲开了。

“你少惹点事就算是帮我了。”你说。小天狼星脸上的笑容消失了，你们的关系又跌回了从前的冷淡。

“可是我不在乎。”你对自己说，指甲扣进手掌。不错，你一点都不在乎那个叛逆的小天狼星能不能重归正途，一点也不在乎你们是否能重归于好，一点也不在乎你们能不能回到从前那些无忧无虑的时光。

因为你知道那根本就不可能。况且，事情还能够更糟吗？

日子一天天地过着。你成了斯莱特林队的找球手，一次又一次地在赛场上杀格兰芬多队的威风。每次你看到小天狼星不悦的脸色，都感到心情一阵舒畅。

二年级的暑假，家里的争吵让你忍无可忍。你让克利切给你做了块牌子，在上面写上“未经本人明示允许，禁止入内”。你郑重其事地写上了自己的名字，克利切将它钉在了门上。

那块门牌的存在给你带来了少许安慰，虽然你也知道，在那些滔天怒火与深深鸿沟面前，那块薄薄的门牌根本就无济于事。你所做的，只不过是让自己心里好受一点罢了。

在那个暑假，你鲜少在外露面。你早早做完了暑假作业，躲在自己堆砌出的那个脆弱的窝里，埋头于家中的藏书，在知识的海洋中徜徉。

暑假结束，你升入三年级，不得不再次面对现实。其实小天狼星说的不错，你确实不太坚强，总想着逃避。可你知道你之所以总想逃避，是因为你没有万全之法，没有解决之道。你说服不了小天狼星，也劝服不了沃尔布加。你曾在两人之间疲于奔命，可很快放弃了；现在你夹在两人之间退而求其次，试图维持现状，像一道随时有可能失效的粘合咒。你感到了疲累，你想逃避到一个安全的狭小空间，就像你年幼时将头埋在克利切的肩膀上一样，找回站起来的力量与走下去的勇气。

可似乎没有一个人能理解你的苦心。小天狼星指责你软弱，语气刻薄地说你被黑魔王的花言巧语蛊惑了；沃尔布加冲你尖叫，一如既往地把希望寄托在长子身上，也不断地失望。

你勉力支撑，心灰意冷。你像是一道绷紧的弦，随时都有断裂的可能。“如果有一天我坚持不下去了，他们会怎么样呢？”你问自己，然后在心中发出冷冷的嘲笑。

无数个夜晚，你躺在床上夜不能寐。你担忧着母亲，担忧着哥哥，担忧着嫁给麻瓜的堂姐，担忧着成为黑魔王手下的堂姐，担忧着嫁给食死徒的堂姐，担忧着那个傻傻的小精灵。当东方微白，你望着窗外微微愣神，突然意识到也许从没有人会这样担忧你。这想法令你感到难过。

你是那么的胆小，犹疑，举棋不定。你小心翼翼，生怕踏错一步就会满盘皆输。你精疲力竭，时而逃避现实，用魔药麻痹着自己脆弱敏感的神经。你尽力地维持着家中的平衡，直到积压多年的矛盾在那一天一齐爆发。

你没有出面劝阻，只是瑟瑟发抖地躲在被你视为自己领地的窝里，因为你知道无论你多努力，那结局都不会变。更何况，你已如此疲累。当楼下终于重归平静，你深吸了一口气，踏出房间，穿过满地碎片的客厅与被壁灯照亮的走廊，望向那扇还未合上的大门，语气毫无波澜地对克利切说：

“去把门关上吧。他不会回来了。”

克利切鞠躬遵命。你站在楼梯上，看着大门关上，光亮消失，似乎那扇通向另一个世界的门在你面前从此关上。你的内心出奇地平静，仿佛什么也没有发生，或者迟钝如你还没有真正意识到这一天对你们来说意味着什么。

又或者，你在逃避着那个答案。不过命运并没有留给你多少喘息的时间。很快，气势汹汹的贝拉向你们传达了黑魔王的不满。沃尔布加病倒了，奥赖恩不断地给这栋房子施加各种保护咒语。你看着父亲无用的举动，在心中发出一声嗤笑。你知道，那些幼稚的咒语在法力强大的黑魔王面前根本不堪一击。

这一次，你不再无能为力。你在十六岁那年加入了食死徒，接受了那道光荣的标记，成为了一名追随黑魔王的虔诚信徒。你痴迷于他强大的法力，沉迷于他口中的那个美好世界——巫师统治一切，麻瓜臣服脚下。你四处收集关于黑魔王的剪报，背诵着他的过往事迹——那些为了夺回昔日地位发出的有力号召，那些为了复兴巫师界做出的不懈努力。你甚至想，如果那个美好愿景最终实现，你是不是就可以向小天狼星证明你的选择是对的，是不是就能说服他回来。你们，是不是就可以回到从前？

你梦到聚会上的衣香鬓影，梦到堂姐们的如花娇颜，梦到小天狼星脸上的坏笑，梦到沃尔布加昂起的头上闪闪发亮的钻石头饰；你梦到花园中散落的玫瑰花瓣，梦到草地的淡淡清香，梦到猫头鹰在笼中拍打翅膀的声音，梦到清晨拉开卧室窗帘洒进来的微弱晨光……突然，一道绿光闪过，你从梦中惊醒，尖利的叫声在耳边不断回荡。

你的身体颤抖着，在被子里缩成一个团。你知道，那是又一个死在你手下的无辜生命；你意识到，事情有些不对劲。

当泪代替笑、恨代替爱，当残忍代替美好、杀戮代替荣光，当炽热鲜血代替花团锦簇、疯狂冷漠代替言笑晏晏——那些你希望的、你渴望的、你奢望的，最终都化为了一道道幻影，随着那些无辜者的生命消失在你的魔杖下。

但你知道，你无路可退。在你身后是父母的期盼、是家族的荣耀，是纯血统的崛起、是布莱克的骄傲。而在你面前，是麻瓜的鲜血、是临死前的求饶，是食死徒的放肆、是黑魔王的赞扬。

当所有的一切都压在十六岁的你的肩膀上时，你终于感到窒息。你良心难安，你独木难支，你摇摇欲坠。无数个夜晚，你抱膝望着窗外静谧的月光，心中突然生出永远葬身在这样美丽月夜的想法。小精灵安静地站在你身旁，无声地陪伴着孤独的你，成为了你唯一的倚靠。

你像是一只上了发条的木偶，机械地走在你应该走在的路上。周围的所有人都在称赞着你的所作所为，将你视作纯血统的楷模。偶尔，你也会迷失在这样的刻意奉承中，直到下一个夜晚再次从充满绿光与尖叫的噩梦中惊醒。

可你知道有一个人不会。你的哥哥，小天狼星 布莱克，那个大家口中纯血统的叛徒。他们说他叛逆，说他受了蒙骗，说他执迷不悟。你在这些不实之词前轻轻一笑，不置可否，思绪却回到了很久以前。你想起了那个被你施了恶咒还大度地和你说咒语不错的哥哥，心中筑起的高墙悄悄松动。

“也许我的下半辈子就要这么度过了。”你对自己说，再次找到了生活中的平衡。你没有小天狼星的侠肝义胆，也不想为谁两肋插刀。你是雷古勒斯 布莱克，布莱克家现在唯一的儿子，黑魔王的得力手下，一个鲜血浸满灵魂的罪恶食死徒。但你麻痹着自己，心甘情愿地臣服，将自己的灵魂与良知双手奉上。

不久之后，你的生活因为一件在别人看来再小不过的事情发生了翻天覆地的改变。

黑魔王需要一个小精灵。他看向了你，而你的言语已经先一步做出了选择。你献出了克利切，他露出一个危险的、满意的笑。

你回家后满怀愧疚地向小精灵解释这一切，告诉他这是一项光荣的任务，命令它在这一切结束后回家。小精灵认真地听着，重重点头。你松了一口气，却又觉得好笑——想想墙上挂着的那些脑袋，你究竟为什么会对给小精灵下一道命令感到愧疚？

你的自欺欺人在看到克利切奄奄一息地爬回来后土崩瓦解。你听着它断断续续地讲述在那个岩洞里发生的事情，看着它眼中盛满对你的信任与敬爱，抚摸着它因惊吓不住颤抖的冰冷躯体。一个猜测在你心中隐隐成型，这让你感到害怕……

你对上了小精灵玻璃球般的清澈眼睛，突然为自己刚才产生的念头感到羞愧。你意识到之前的你和那些将小精灵呼来喝去的巫师并没有什么区别，你意识到了自己的虚伪与软弱、有限的善意，你意识到了你们其实都一样残忍。

你意识到那些过去你以为的欢畅与幸福是建立在他人的痛苦与累累白骨之上的，你意识到这世界并没有那么多理所应当。你抱起昏睡的小精灵走回卧室，步履平稳，感受着心中那道亲自砌起的、用以隔绝现实与良知的高墙正在疯狂坍塌。

承认吧，雷古勒斯，你就是个手沾鲜血的、彻头彻尾的坏蛋。

你命令克利切藏起来，决议不再逃避。你断定那个岩洞里藏着一样黑魔王无比看重的东西。究竟是什么能让他如此看重？仅凭一个有斯莱特林标记的挂坠盒吗？

你封闭了自己的记忆与感情，如同一条安静的蛇一般蛰伏在黑魔王的身边。你日渐清醒，极力压抑着心中的负罪感，将所有的赌注都压在了那个藏在挂坠盒里的秘密上。命中注定一般，它支撑着你的精神，也指引你一步步走向死亡。

在得到答案的那一刻，你并没有感到害怕。你露出一个微笑，仿佛这只是一个普通的午后，你在魔药课上答对了斯拉霍格恩教授的问题，给斯莱特林挣了十分。格兰芬多们面露不甘，而你对此视而不见。

“我是幸运的。”你对自己说，昂起头，带着那刻在骨子里的骄傲。

你面带微笑、有条不紊地策划着接下来发生的事情。那柄你握了许久的锋利匕首终于要刺向它的主人，你只感到了解脱。你厌倦了这永远阴沉的天气、永远燃着蜡烛的客厅与尽力维持的平衡——在母亲与哥哥之间，在责任与良知之间，在家族与个人之间，在现实与未来之间。

你开始勾画起另一个世界的模样。你想象着那里有永远充足的阳光，有碧绿的草地，有欢快流淌的溪流；你想象着自己搭一间木屋，里面放满了书，还有一把不错的飞天扫帚。

你还想象着很多年后和小天狼星在另一个世界重逢的场景——在他度过很多快乐和平的日子之后。你想象着你们握手言和，想象着他拍拍你的肩膀，对你离开那个世界前做的事情表示赞扬。你想象着妈妈不再歇斯底里，父亲脸上挂着微笑，堂姐们穿着缀着丝带与宝石的裙子跳舞。你想象着你还是那个幼小的男孩，不用再忍受无尽的争吵。你想象着自己迈着两条小短腿拽着风筝在田野里奔跑……

你将手放在了心脏的位置，感受着它有力的跳动——一下，两下，三下。你知道它将很快停止，多么残忍啊，可又是多么的美好。

在那一天到来之前，你最后一次参加食死徒的活动。一名麻瓜跪在你面前，你迟迟未动。这是一个有些寒冷的夜，夜幕上缀着稀疏的星子。你仰头望去，毫不费力地找到了那两颗星星——

Sirius与Regulus，小天狼星与雷古勒斯。你们血脉相连，而后隔崖相望；你们分道扬镳，最终同归一方。

“我知道了你是对的，但你大概要到很久以后才能知道了。”你看着那颗星星，在心中默默说道。

旁边有人在催促了，你慢悠悠地掏出魔杖。那名麻瓜抬起头瞪着你，诅咒你不久于人世。你微笑着看他，吐出了那串咒语。

“借你吉言。”你对着那个趴在地上一动不动的麻瓜男人轻声说道，周围的食死徒哈哈大笑。你露出一个漫不经心的笑容，突然觉得寒意刺骨黑夜无边。

小精灵克利切在知道要再一次进入那个岩洞后惊惧不安，你耐着性子向它解释，向梅林发誓保证它不会受到任何伤害。小精灵感动得哇的一声哭出来，你拍了拍它的脑袋，内心沉重，觉得这样卑劣的自己配不上克利切的忠心耿耿。

你没有什么人需要告别，因为你不需要他们知道你去了哪里、做了什么。此刻的你好像分裂成了两半：一半对死亡的盛宴充满憧憬，一半对现实的世界充满留恋。你对自己说，那不是真的留恋，只是这十九年来的习惯。你习惯了活在这世上，习惯了背负一切，习惯了维持平衡。你已坚持太久，迫切地需要一场漫长的、永远也不会醒来的休息。

克利切带着你来到海边，带着你进入岩洞，带着你驶向小岛。你俯视着那满盆魔药，变出了一只高脚杯。你盛起一杯魔药，对克利切说：

“祝你健康。”

你感受着魔药在胃中翻滚，感受着它们在血管中摇摆叫嚣，感受着它们刺激着你的每一处神经末梢。你安静地喝着魔药，像是在一个寒冷冬日走进三把扫帚喝一杯火焰威士忌来取暖。你想象着飘着雪花的霍格莫德，想象着很久以前朝你扔雪球的小天狼星，觉得它其实没有那么难以忍受。

魔药迫使你想起所有你不愿回想的画面。你想起尖叫的沃尔布加，想起叛逆的小天狼星，想起流淌成河的鲜血，想起无数个午夜梦回的忏悔。你并没有停止，继续着这本可以避免的折磨，因为你知道，这是你罪有应得。

和那些被你剥夺生命的人们相比，你现在所遭受的这点又算什么呢？和那些无辜纯洁的灵魂相比，劣迹斑斑的你又算得上什么呢？你想起最后一个死在你魔杖下的麻瓜，突然笑起来。大概连他也想不到，自己所言这么快就会变为现实吧？你感到一阵残忍的快意。

你喝完魔药，将盆底的挂坠盒攥在手里，露出了一个满足的笑。看，就这么容易，你就将黑魔王大人的一片灵魂握在了手中。它是那么的脆弱，随时都有可能被攥住它的人毁掉。那所谓的高贵血统、所谓的纯血后裔、所谓的高深魔法，也不过如此。如今的你终于可以和他平起平坐，终于有了蔑视他的资格。

挂坠盒被你丢给克利切。你命令它尽快毁掉它，这才想起来计划里的漏洞。克利切真的能完成任务吗？它真的知道怎么毁掉魂器吗？但很快，你就将这些都抛到了脑后。你知道，克利切对你完全忠诚；你知道，克利切永远不会背叛你；你知道，克利切一定会执行你的命令。现在的你，迫不及待地要投入死神的怀抱。

“再见，克利切，”你对它说，“请替我保守秘密。”

眼泪不断从小精灵的眼睛中流出，很快打湿了它身上的枕套。你坐在地上，压制住巨大的干渴感，伸出手，抹去了它脸上的眼泪。

“让我最后抱抱你吧。”你说着，将小精灵搂在了怀里。九年前，在那个沃尔布加怒火冲天的寒冷夜晚，你们也曾这样紧紧相拥，温暖彼此。而这一次，是为了告别。

“雷古勒斯少爷是克利切见过的最勇敢的人。”克利切说，眨着它那双玻璃球般的眼睛。

“谢谢你，克利切，你一定会长命百岁的，”你看着小精灵的脑袋，突然想起了楼梯旁的墙壁，“我不许你把自己的脑袋挂在墙上。”你有点孩子气地命令道，看着小精灵惊讶的眼神，轻轻地笑了。

“这是我能为你做的最后一件事情了，”你说，“好好活。”

说完，你使出全身的力气站起来，在说出“回家”的命令后，以平静从容的姿态跌入深深的湖底。你看到小精灵的身影凭空消失，扬起一抹骄傲的笑。

你知道小精灵会完成使命，你知道魂器会被最终销毁，你知道正义必定战胜邪恶，你知道光明会重回大地。

你知道现在被奉若神明的黑魔王终将倒台，你知道小天狼星和他的伙伴们将被人们视为英雄。

你知道在你触摸不到的未来，巫师界将不再看重血统；你知道在那时，不会再有无辜的人们被死神过早地带向另一个世界。

至于你？其实你并不在乎别人怎么看你。你曾犯下累累罪行，也曾因此真心忏悔；你曾手沾无辜的鲜血，也曾将匕首刺向心中的恶魔。你从不是一个好人，也挣脱不了坏人的身份，但是你想活得无愧于心。

你知道，不是死亡选择了你，而是你选择了死亡。即使在这一刻，你的生命戛然停止，你也知道那一天终将到来。

“我琢磨着所有成长着的东西,  
它们都只有那么短的全盛时期,  
这巨大舞台上演的只是一幕幕的戏,  
已被上苍的星宿安排完毕。

“当我看到人和草木一样生长繁衍,  
任凭同一个老天将他们鼓励阻拦。  
青春时蓬蓬勃勃，全盛时又该走向凋落,  
繁华和璀璨都将从记忆中消散。

“我于是对这无常的世界浮想联翩,  
你的青春妙龄便在我的眼前闪现。  
无聊的时光在与腐朽争辩,  
如何用污浊的黑夜换取你青春靓丽的容颜。

“为了对尔的爱,我会全力与时间争战,  
他要摧毁你,我却要把你的青春再现。”

船桨轻摇，星辉荡漾，黑发少年轻轻合上了他的眼眸，跌入温暖的梦乡。

睡吧，雷尔。在梦中，没有人可以将你伤害；在那里，你可以实现所有幼稚的、成熟的，平凡的、伟大的，微不足道的、高不可攀的心愿。

没有争吵，没有分歧，只有玫瑰花瓣将你的梦境染成淡淡的粉色，天上的星辰洒落银色的光芒，母亲用轻柔的嗓音唱着童年的歌谣。

对角巷的猫，夏日的雨  
猫头鹰的翅膀扑棱响

小天狼星冲你做了个鬼脸，安多米达笑着责怪他，贝拉穿着黑裙趾高气昂地走过，纳西莎在一旁安静地插花。

克利切端过来你最爱吃的蛋糕，上面装饰着红色的树莓与白色的糖霜。

转眼又是新的一曲，华丽璀璨的吊灯下，舞裙旋转，琴声悠扬。

——End——


End file.
